Fearless
by AllAtOnce
Summary: a series of songfics based on Taylor Swifts songs....PLEASE PLEASE comment! cute and fluffy


_disclamer: I own nothing!!!_

You Belong With Me; Taylor Swift

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesnt get your humor like I do_

"Holly, hun I was kidding, honestly I promise I didn't mean anything by it," James Potter my best friend tried desperately to explain to his evil bitch girlfriend. "Your being rediculace!" He said now yelling then hung up on her throwing the phone down on the floor of my bedroom.

"What was that about?" I asked already knowing it was going to be something stupid and petty like Holly always was.

"She takes everything so seriously. She went off on this whole tangent about how orange couldn't possibly be the new pink and that Teen Witch Magazine had to of made a mistake. And when I _sarcastically_ commented that the magazine editor's PMS must be clouding their fashion judgment she went crazy yelling at me for 'not taking fashion seriously'.

I laughed hysterically, James always new how to make me laugh.

"Well I'm glad you think I'm funny," he said running his hand through his hair obviously stressed out. He really didn't need to be. Besides the current predicament that he just got himself into we still had weeks left of the summer before we had to go back to Hogwarts for our last year of Wizarding School. And it wasn't like they wouldn't get past this, they always did.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

James and I were just hanging out in my room listening to music and talking; basically what we did all summer long (when James wasn't with fugly Holly). The two of them started dating last year and it took me a while to adjust to the idea of James actually having a serious relationship. He was more of a fling guy, never dating more than a few weeks, or long enough for him to realize the girl wasn't more than just a good time. It didn't bother me that he acted the way he did with girls. It wasn't like he didn't treat woment right, he just wasn't the type of guy to take things like that seriously.

James and I grew up together; we lived next door to each other until we went to Hogwarts. Everyone always thought if James could have a real relationship it would have been with me before anyone else. But James only thought of me as his best girl-friend, despite my feelings for him it seemed like that was all we were ever going to be.

"Oh my god James!" I yelled jumping aross the bed where we had been lying to turn up the radio, "it's our song." I jumped back on the bed and jumped up and down to the Who song. James tacked me and we both fell off the side of the bed with a thump on the ground.

"Haha," I started laughing seeing he was on top of me. James rolled off and we both continued to laugh. "Do you remember the summer after third year when The Who was playing downtown and we snuck in back stage.

"How could I not it! It was the best birthday of my life, we got the meet the band and everything."

"God I almost slapped Holly in the face when she said she didn't like them last week!"

"Lily," James said raising his eye brows, "What? I said I was going to be pleasant around her but that doesn't mean I have to like her."

"She just doesn't understand the magic of The Who's music."

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

"Yeah or any other amazing rock band, honestly I don't even know why your still dating her." The moment those words slipped out of my lips I emedietly wanted to take it back. I knew why he tolerated her, it was because she was basically gorgeous and her little skirts didn't exactly push James away. She was also the head cheerleader for the Gryffindor Qudditch team, all I do it cheer him on from the stands; they were basically perfect for each other.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"James, I'm sorry.."

"No it's okay Lily, you've always made your thoughts about Holly very clear, I wish you could just see what I see in her."

I hugged James, "I'm sorry I'll try." What I really wanted to say is how I wish he could see me, that it's always been me, and that he belongs with me.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isnt this easy?_

A week later James and I were walking around the small town we lived in mostly window shopping, stopping to get ice cream. He was wearing my favorite pair of jeans of his. They were old so they were faded and worn, but were absolutely adorable on him. We found a bench and ate our ice cream laughing and talking. He was so easy to talk to, I've never opened up to someone like I do with James.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

We were just talking about nothing, just light jokes and comments, watching other people walking around. He smiled after a comment I made about a guy walking by.

"I miss that," I said looking at him.

"What are you talking about," he said laughing confused.

"That, that smile. Like you have not a care in the world, like you used to be before…"

"You mean before Holly, Lily we talked about this. Have I really changed that much since we started going out?"

"Not so much that you've changed, it's just things changed. Everthings been so serious, almost sad. James you just being you makes everyone feel better and happy, I just think she's bringing your spirts down a bit."

"I promise Lily," James hugged me kissing my forehead, "I'm not turning into some morbid depressed person. Maybe I'm just worried about next year and the NEWTS and all."

"Yeah, maybe that it," I said knowing that wasn't it. It was getting dark so James and I walked home smiling the whole way.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

That night I lied in bed thinking about I'll never be the kind of girl Holly was. How I wish I could be the kind of girls James wanted.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

Holly doesn't get James l do. She hasn't known James as long as I have, she doesn't even really know him. I got frustrated with myself for dwelling on everything so I decided to go for a run, it didn't matter that it was almost ten'oclock I just needed some fresh air.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I ran all around town getting out all my built up tension. Somehow I ended up at James house and I walked around out back. I could see Holly and James arguing in his room. She was practically screaming at him. I felt bad for spying so I sprinted back to my house not wanting to be happy that they were fighting.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

I was only home for a few minutes when I heard a knocking at the door. My parents and my sister weren't home this weekend so went to go answer the door, surprised to see James standing at the door.

"James what are you doing here?" I asked even though I did have a slight idea.

He held his composure well, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Holly and I broke up."

"I'm sure you guys will work it out, you always do."

"No, not this time. It's over for good. She made me choose. She said that I couldn't be best friends with a girl and have her as my girlfriend. I wasn't about to stay with someone who doesn't understand that you are my best friend Lily, your one of the most important people in my life."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

That was the moment that I completely connected with him. I understood everything he was saying. Despite my feeling for him what he really needs right now is a friend, and I know I can be that for him.

Authors Note*

So basically this is the first story I've started that I really had a plan for. Ever chapter in the story will base off of a Taylor Swift song. I really hope everyone likes the start, I promise it will get better, this is just the start and something I sort of just wrote really fast waiting for LOST to start….(which should be amazing tonight… anyone else watch it? Sawyer is my LOVE sawyer and kate forever!) any ways so pleaseeee comment I really need constructive critisism for this one so anything you have to say please tell. I will update soon :) and I know it needs a lot of grammar and spelling work again I wrote it super fast*


End file.
